Trick or treat!
by Kathie-Rin
Summary: Itachi's late night in the office has just taken a turn for the better when his favorite little uke joins him this Halloween night. Read warning inside. Also a one shot for my play with me series.


Hello people I know I owe people chapters… but… this Halloween fic got stuck in my head… it wasn't even suppose to be the next one in this one shot series… and you all know I took this down for a while so it isn't new sorry…

So just so you know this is the third one shot in the play with me series… and if you haven't read the others ones before this don't worry you don't have to really…

WARNINGS…. I have gotten bad reviews telling me I'm sick… so what maybe I am… do I care?

so anyway… this is a yaoi shotacon smut fest… that means its boy/boy or in this case Itachi/Naruto… it also means that Naruto is a child… so that means Itachi a 19 yr old is having sex with a 6 yr old child… if you don't like don't read… this is not rape… in fact its far from rape as you can get… Naruto in this is kinda of a whore… get over it… this is a one shot about sex… meaning it has a lot of sex… … so I have warned you… so if you don't like the previous stated then reading this is your choose… if you read and don't like and you review saying I'm a sicko… then alright… won't be the first time.. won't be the last.. so sorry but your reviews won't ruin my day…

So again this is rated m for a reason ppl… not because I like the word moo-cow… no matter how nice of a word it is…

Alright and the normal… I don't own Naruto… Nema the beta fishy does… and he says that I'm not allowed to own it because if I did too many characters would die randomly in the street… blood would run… Mwahahaha…

…meow…

Halloween. The night of fright and terror. The night of sugar and sweets. It was the night of costumes and fun. And Itachi was spending it at the office. Of course at the age of 19 Itachi was kind of too old for going trick and treating, but he could of at least gone to a party or a bar. But no here he was stuck in a stuffy old office working on paperwork again. Another night of fun.

What did this company think he was a robot? No one liked to work all the time. Especially for a company that thought he was only here because of his last name. Itachi had worked hard for his place in this company. God, he was still working hard for his place. Who else was sitting around here doing paperwork on Halloween at 8'oclock? No everyone else was home relaxing, drinking at parties, or taking there kids out and about for candy. And here Itachi was with a pile of paperwork on his desk just waiting to be looked at.

Life hates him.

slam.

Life loves him.

…meow….

Naruto was so happy. It was Halloween and his Daddy had bought him a special costume. One that daddy said no one else had. Daddy was the bestest. However that wasn't even the best part. Daddy was busy so he was dropping him off at the Uchiha's Inc. Naruto would get to spend time with his favorites Uchiha. Tachi-san.

Naru-chan couldn't wait to see what Tachi-san thought of his costume.

….meow…..

Itachi gaped at the sight at his door. A small boy in a yellow cat costume. Cute fluffy ears were sprouted out of the boy's golden hair. A full yellow body suit was plastered to the child's body. Long sleeves lead down to small yellow gloves shaped like small paws. A tail laid behind him limp and neglected.

Itachi was so into drooling over Naru-chan, that he hadn't even noticed Orochimaru standing behind his cute little Naruto, until Orochimaru laughed.

"Itachi, hope you don't mind. I need a sitter and Naru was dying to see you." Itachi snapped to attention and reinforced his mask. Uchiha's don't show emotion. Uchiha's don't drool over anyone. Especially not children. Uchiha's are perfect. So why was it so hard to pull himself together.

"No problem. Watching Naruto will be a welcome break from all this paperwork. But what about Halloween?" Orochimaru's laugh seemed to lower the temperature in the room. But Itachi couldn't say he really minded to much. Orochimaru only seemed to laugh when Naruto was in the room. Any other time he was a serious cut throat kind of guy. Naruto seemed to bring out the best in people.

"Well then I'm glad I could brighten your night. Don't worry. Me and Naruto are going to trick or treat later tonight at some friends of mine. So if you could watch him for an hour or so, I would greatly.."

"Tachi do you like my costume?" Itachi couldn't help the smile that broke through his mask as he kneeled down to Naruto's level.

"Yes, it's very cute Naruto." Naruto's smile seemed to brighten even more as he flung himself onto Itachi to be picked up. "You're a very cute cat."

"Oh I'm not a cat, Tachi. Daddy says I'm a sex-kitten. Right Daddy?" Itachi froze as Naruto turned in his arms to smile at Orochimaru. A sex-kitten! Like cosplay for sex? For Halloween?

"Yes Naru is the cutest sex-kitten ever. Here Itachi, this is the remote to his costume." Itachi weakly took a small black remote from Orochimaru's hand. A remote?

"Have fun, try not to get the costume too dirty. I'll be back in about an hour and a half or so. Naru behave for Tachi alright?"

"Of course, Daddy." Naruto waved and cuddled closer into Itachi chest. And Orochimaru left with a parting laugh. What had he gotten into and why did he think he was going to enjoy every last second of it?

….meow….

Naruto loved Tachi's warmth. It always seemed to fill him inside like the warm whiskey Daddy some times let him drink a little sip of. It was a good kind of warmth. It was the best.

He had missed Tachi. He hadn't been able to stay with him for the last week because his Daddy and him had gone on a vacation. It had been fun of course. They had visited an amusement park and even went swimming together. But he had missed Tachi.

….meow…..

"Naru why does your costume have a remote?" Itachi was still confused. Costume's usually didn't have remotes that went with them.

"It's for the tail, Tachi." The tail? What did the tail have something in it that made it wag or something? Did costumes move now. How technology has advanced.

On. Itachi switched it on and watched to see if the tail moved. Nothing seemed to happen. The tail was still just laying there. Itachi was so focused on the tail of the costume that he hadn't even noticed Naruto's reaction to the device.

…..meow…

Naru was in so much pleasure. The vibrator connected to the tail had started to vibrate in his ass. Rubbing straight against his prostate. The vibrator wasn't really that big. Not even close. But it was long enough to reach his prostate. His father had had it special built so that he could walk around with it in. As soon as the switch had been turned on, the vibrator had started to cast his body into pure pleasure.

Naru's hands gripped onto Tachi's suit tighter. He needed something to hold onto. His mind had empty. All that he had left was the pleasure. He hadn't expected Tachi to turn on the vibrator. He hadn't been prepared for the simulation.

"Tachi more.. ah.. please."

…meow…..

Itachi froze at the sound of Naruto's pleasure filled voice. His panting breath against the side of his neck. What kind of remote was this.

Itachi let himself sink into the chair behind his desk and dropped the remote on top of the forgotten paper work. His hands wandered to the base of the tail that had brought him so many questions. It wasn't connected to Naruto's costume. In fact the cat body suit that hugged little Naru's body so tightly actually seemed to be made with a hole in it. Just large enough for the tail to slip through and still let the suit appear as if there were no breaks in it at all. This was more than a costume for Halloween it was a sex toy.

"Please … take … off… Tachi." Naruto words panted out against his chest, where Naruto had rested his head after he had seated himself. Itachi paused his movements as he felt Naruto become over ridden by pleasure and start to rub his smaller body against Itachi's chest.

"Take off what Naru-chan? The tail?" Naruto's words hadn't made any sense. It could have been that Naruto was just lost in the pleasure of what had to be a vibrator up his pretty little ass, but the tail was in him not on him. Taking it off made no sense.

"No… God No… Ring." Ring? What ring. Itachi's hands continued to wandered Naruto's butt through the fabric of his costume. What Ring would Naruto be wearing. The only answer he could think of would be a cock ring. But he had never used one on Naruto before. Naruto had always been so well behaved. He could even hold off his own release, but then again, Itachi had never had Naruto have a vibrator up his cute little butt for hours in a row. God How long had little Naru had this toy in him already and he hadn't even gone trick or treating yet.

…..meow…..

Naru felt his kitty suit being unzipped and peeled form his body in slow agonizing touches. Itachi's hands moved so slowly, feeling up Naru's small chest. Playing with nipples and caressing his stomach. Oh god it was so good.

But the cock ring daddy had put on him was so irritating. He just wanted it off. He wanted to cum. It had been hours since this costume had been put on. Hours of sitting in his daddy's office, watching his father work. Hours of having his daddy play with him with that remote. Turning it on at random times. Then turning it off again without release. Daddy said they couldn't ruin the costume before they went trick or treating.

Naruto had spent those hours in between pleasure and pain. Rubbing himself against his daddy's leg. Begging and pleading for that release that was just out of reach. He just wanted release at this point. He had no more restraint as soon as this ring came off, he knew he was going to cum.

….meow….

Itachi had removed Naru's costume to his moans and pleas. Little Naru just wanted release but Itachi was in mood to play. Fucking cute little Naru's ass was much more fun then doing paperwork all night.

Naru looked so good sitting on his lap, dressed only in his kitten ears, gloved paws and his vibrating tail. And not but least a small golden colored cock ring decorating his fully hardened cock. He looked so pretty on his lap. His own little sex-kitten. Whimpering out of pleasure and crying out for release.

Itachi cast a glance towards the forgotten remote on his desk. Naru's new little toy had settings. How lovely. At the moment it was set to the middle setting. Wonder if Naru would scream if he turned it up.

…..meow…

Naru screamed out Tachi's name as he felt the vibrator start to move even faster against his prostate. His whole body was withering in pleasure.

Tachi's hands disappeared from Naru's body after leaving him withering and rubbing against his chest as Tachi unzipped and moved his own clothes around so that he could release himself from his clothing. Tachi was as hard as him. He could feel it against his thigh as he begged for release. As soon as he felt it his mind became focused again. He wanted Tachi inside him. He wanted to feel Tachi's hard flesh pound into him, to fell Tachi cum into him.

Naru forced his body to calm done enough to stop himself from rubbing against Itachi's clothed chest. Instead he put all his pent up energy into touching the hard flesh that Tachi had revealed. Tachi always felt wonderful under his hand. He loved to feel the power of bringing such a powerful man as Tachi to release. He loved to hear Tachi moan and whimper under his hands. Something Tachi would never show anyone else. His own Tachi.

…meow….

Itachi moaned and moved against the small hands that were rubbing his dick, causing him such pleasure. It almost made him forget why he had gotten his dick out of his clothes in the first place. Almost.

Itachi let Naruto play with him as he saw fit. He could always stop him before he brought him off. Instead he let his hands wander again to Naru's little ass and rim the entrance that Naru's tail had filled. It wasn't too big it should be ok to put himself in at the same time. Naruto wouldn't mind.

Itachi stole back his probing fingers and brought them up to Naruto's mouth to moisten. It was so good to feel Naruto's tongue on his fingers. But all fun pleasure has to end so bigger pleasure's can begin. Itachi's now moistened fingers returned to playing with Naruto's entrance. Stretching against the tail and its vibrating end. It would feel so good to be inside his little kitten. He knew it would.

"Tachi … please…" Itachi smiled against Naruto's neck as he leaned down and started to nibble on the uke's revealed shoulder. He loved it when he got to make Naru beg.

"Please what Naru-chan. What do you want me to do." He started to pump his fingers into the young body seated on his lap. Naru's hands now gripping tight to his thighs in his moments of pleasure.

"Please…. fuck … me.." Itachi stole his fingers away from Naru's greedy hole. Ignoring Naru's whimpers of denial.

"No. Naru do it yourself. Ride me."

…...meow….

With Tachi's whispered words against his throat Naru forced up his quivering body and aligned himself up with the hard cock below him. He wanted to feel that cock so badly in him. But the tail was in his way.

"Help … Tachi…" Naru couldn't help but beg out to Tachi to help take Tachi's dick into his greedy body. He wanted so badly to ride that cock. He wanted so badly to feel Tachi fuck him.

Tachi's hands wandered up his thighs and brushed against Naru's still hardened cock. Rubbing his ringed flesh as he leaned forward to steal Naru's lips into a soft gentle kiss. Leading Naru into forgetting his need and instead leading him into the pleasure of lips and tongue.

Naru was so lost in Tachi's gentle kiss that he hardly didn't even feel Tachi's hands traveling up his hips and spreading out across his ass. He didn't notice as his tail was lifted and he was lowered fast and hard onto Tachi's cock. He was filled in seconds by the pain of the first thrust as Tachi stilled under him. Gently still kissing and nibbling at his lips.

…...meow…

Itachi kissed Naru softly. Holding himself back from pounding Naru's ass raw. He would force himself to wait until Naru was ready. Even if it killed him. He didn't want to serious hurt his little uke.

"Naru, you ok." Itachi gently let his hand wonder the body on top of him. Rubbing Naru's stomach in soothing gentle circles.

"Tachi… move…" Itachi laughed at the lust still routed deep in Naru's voice. Nothing ever stopped Naru for long.

"No Naru, I told you. You have to ride me." Itachi rubbed a hand onto Naru's hardened cock. Feeling the ring under his palm as he wrapped his fingers around the hard flesh.

Naru didn't even hesitate. He shifted his weight and used his legs to slowly raise himself up Itachi's cock little by little. Then forced himself done before Itachi's dick even had a chance of falling out. Itachi gasped at the sensation of being inside his golden angel. It felt so good. Made even better by the still running vibrator that rubbed against him each time Naru rose and fell on his cock.

He knew he wasn't going to last too long today. It had been too long since his last good fuck. A week since Naru had last been left in his care. A very long week of hand jobs and self inflected erections. It was so good to be inside Naruto again.

…meow…..

"Tachi … please…." Naru was so close to release but he wasn't going to be able to until Tachi removed his new cock ring. This part of his costume Naru did not like. It was cute at first, but now with each thrust of Tachi's dick Naru felt like he was going to explode.

"Please what Naru-chan." Tachi was teasing him, but Naru didn't care he wasn't above begging for what he wanted, especially since it made Tachi so happy.

"Please …. let me… cum…" Naru could feel Tachi's laugh against his throat where his mouth had been marking him. It was always a perfect sound. A sound no one else heard besides him.

"Cum for me." Tachi's last spoken words where timed with the pull of the cock ring, finally releasing him from his painful erection Naru came onto Tachi's suit as Tachi's hands reached back and grabbed his hips to pull him one last time onto his own erection and then releasing his own cum into Naru's hole.

…meow….

Itachi collapsed back into his chair after the last of his release and slipping his now soft cock out of his favorite uke. He was spent and he felt so good. He was also a mess. His suit was covered in both Naru's cum and his own that was leaking out of Naru's entrance.

Orochimaru's passing comment made so much sense now. At least he had mostly followed his request the bodysuit had fallen far enough from the chair that it hadn't been touched by the mess they had made. Of course the rest hadn't been so lucky. Naru's gloves where covered in both his precum and Naru's sperm. And worse of all was the tail, His cum was leaking out making a nice mess. Hopeful this costume was sex friendly. Then again knowing Orochimaru it was.

He would clean up later. They had at least another half an hour before Orochimaru came back. And Naru looked so cute, sleeping against his chest naked, and he still had paper work to do.


End file.
